


Hungry

by wth_am_i_writing



Series: Dinner Time [1]
Category: VIXX
Genre: Blood, Blood Drinking, F/M, Mild Smut, POV Second Person, Vampire Turning, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-15 22:28:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16941882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wth_am_i_writing/pseuds/wth_am_i_writing
Summary: He looked so delicious, you couldn't help yourself.





	Hungry

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Tumblr on February 11, 2014.
> 
> Original Author’s Note: The second of the two vampire fics. Domme!Vamp!ReaderxN. It’s a prequel to “Dinner Time”. This is honestly probably one of the few times, if not the only time, I will refer to N as Hakyeon. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy this!

Hungry. So hungry it almost drove you insane. Yet you felt full from the throbbing heat thrusting into you, twitching and hard. Warm hands heated your skin, teasing your breasts, stroking your ribs, caressing your stomach. His breathing was heavy, his heart beat racing. A meal set in front of you, he laid sprawled on the ground submissively under your hips. Naked chest, exposed neck, desire filled eyes, gasping lips, tensing muscles, glistening sweat, all cradled in his abandoned clothes.

Delicious.

That neck.

That perfect, long neck.

It looked so tender and tasty. It had been the reason you’d chosen him, the reason you decided to get picky despite your starved state. Only he would do, with that beautiful, long neck. Your fingers found his throat, searched out the pulse you could hear because of his aroused state, that you could feel inside you as you continued to thrust your hips down to meet his. The perfect spot was just below his jaw. The veins beat against your fingertips as you tilted your head back, drinking in his scent with deep breaths. Your fangs had been exposed for a while but he hadn’t seemed to notice. He was relaxed, lost under your control, hard and thrusting, blood rushing through his veins.

And suddenly your self-control was gone. Your fangs easily sunk into his soft flesh, the feel of his ripping jugular on the tips of your fangs especially satisfying. He whimpered and shivered under you, but you barely noticed, more focused on the blood spilling from his veins as you retracted your fangs. Glorious, satisfying blood. Starving, you drank and drank. Somewhere in the back of your mind you realized he was going soft inside you, but you were too starved to care.

Finally feeling full, you sat up. A contented sigh escape your lips as you let your head loll back. After taking a few deep breathes, you licked your lips and focused on becoming aware of your surroundings again. Now that your hunger had been sated, you were groggy and wanted nothing more than to curl up in a dark place and sleep. But as you mused about getting up, you remembered the body beneath you, in you. His erection was completely soft inside, you, eyes glassy and vacant. Blood still oozed from his neck.

“ _Shit_ ,” you whispered to yourself. You reached down and gently slapped him on the cheek. “Oi, oi! Wake up!” you hissed to no avail. The heat was leaving his flesh as his blood continued to spill. You sighed in frustration. Just how much had you taken? He wasn’t dry, but it was a lethal amount. You really needed to learn to control your appetite better. This was the fifth good-looking man you’d taken out since arriving in the city. It’d be a shame if you killed out all the good-looking men before moving onto the next town.

This one, this man, was just so gorgeous. His plush lips, cute eyes and that gorgeous long neck—he filled you with lust. It’d be a pity to let him die. Filled with sympathy, you brought your wrist up to your lips and ripped open the vein. You pressed the wound to his lips, letting the blood flow into his mouth. Just as the wound began to knit itself to knit itself together, the man’s irises turned yellow and fangs sunk into your wrist. A grin spread across your lips as he instinctively began to feed from you.

You pulled your wrist away once he’d had a decent meal, not wanting to let him take too much from you. His breath was shallow, his eyes disoriented. The wounds where you’d bitten him earlier were stitching together nicely and wouldn’t leave a mark. He was blood covered and beautiful, groggy from his transformation and meal.

“What happened,” he moaned, voice silken and whiney and cracking under the strain of his wounds. “What did you do?”

“Oh, I just got a little carried away,” you hummed as you stood up. He slid out of you, still completely limp. It caught him off guard, and his eyes trained on his crotch. “Unfortunately we couldn’t finish because of it. But don’t worry, you’ll be fine if you stay with me.”

“F-fine? You’re covered in blood,” he protested, pushing himself up on his elbows.

“So are you,” you pointed out. He looked down at his naked state and squeaked in fear.

“W-who are you—No, _what_ are you?” he asked, starting to tremble. You shifted your weight to one leg, hands on your hips. His eyes roved over your body, looking for any signs that you weren’t human.

“I’m your master and you’re my fledgling, and _we’re_ vampires,” you informed him, enjoying the way he froze up at the words.

“We’re _what_?” he squeaked.

“Vampires. If I hadn’t turned you, you’d be dead soon. And if you don’t want to die, I suggest you stick to me from now on.”

“I-I don’t—“

“Call me master,” you interrupted him, stepping forward and putting pressure on his flaccid cock with your toes.

“Y-yes, Master,” he cried out submissively, terrified.

“Now, what’s your name, fledgling?”

“Ch-Cha Hakyeon…” he stuttered, trying to shrink away from your foot.

“You’re this yangban’s stable keep right?” Hakyeon nodded vigorously. “You can’t stay here. The Cha Hakyeon that took care of horses is dead. You’re a new man now. Honestly, it’s troublesome, but I need to take responsibility. If I leave you here, you’ll die.”

“I don’t understand,” Hakyeon protested, pushing himself all the way into a sitting position.

“That’s alright. You’ve an eternity to learn,” you teased, curling your toes into the flesh of his dick. He shivered beneath your touch. “We should leave soon. I’m sleepy.”


End file.
